


I missed you you shitty brat

by bunni_boo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren is s, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunni_boo/pseuds/bunni_boo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's tired of Eren avoiding him and plans on 'torturing' the boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I missed you you shitty brat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Levi's sexy voice](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Levi%27s+sexy+voice).



> Omg I can't believe I wrote this this is literally my first time writing a smut fic and it was so difficult I had almost no idea what I was doing and there's a 100% chance that it sucks anyways I had fun writing this also I am always open to constructive criticism and I'm dedicating this fic to Levi's sexy voice that's all I hope you enjoy my fic bye bye^-^

I wonder were that shit faced brat went I had been looking for him for a while now and it seemed like he was avoiding me when I would walk into the mess hall he would suddenly slip away "that damn brat I bet he's trying to skip training again" it had been awhile since I had actually seen Eren and it pissed me off that he could elude me for so long so I decided to go to his room and wait him out still fuming mad thinking about how I was going to torture the boy when i heard a soft moan coming from Erens bathroom at first I thought that I was hallucinating or something so I slowly crept up and put my ear to the door and waited I didn't have to wait very long before I heard another wanton moan grinning wickedly an ingenious Idea popped up in my head I was going to make that bastard pay for all the trouble he drug me through it wasn't like it would be unpleasant I had thought about fucking Eren senseless lots of times and what better opportunity to do it than now

Opening the door slowly and as quietly as possible I snuck into the bathroom thankfully because Eren was busy at the moment he didn't notice me, yet. " I swear to fucking god could you be any more reckless I mean lock the damn door if you're gonna jack off "  
\---------------------  
Eren had almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden announcement of Levi's presence levi had just walked in on him masturbating he felt like he could die of embarrassment blushing like crazy a mewl escaped his lips he hadn't meant for that to happen which only added to his embarrassment " S-Sir what are you doing here" Eren didn't know why but having Levi walk in on him jacking off sent thrills through his body " w-what?" He couldn't believe his eyes Levi was stripping in front of him with a hard on very prominent in his tight fitting jeans which were the last to come off he didn't notice when but levi had gotten closer to the shower and before he could think Levi had stepped into the shower and pressed his body flush against the back side of himself feeling the others hard member on his back "mmmhh" Levi had snaked his toned arms around the others waist and ground against him

"Eren?" Levi's sultry voice called out to him making his legs quiver

"Yes-nnn-sir" it felt so good to be ground up against like that

" you're going to let me fuck you until you can't stand"

'oh god that voice, if he keps talking like that he can do whatever he wants to me' "y-yes sir-ahh" he was being spun around and pinned against the wall in a matter of seconds moaning again at the new found contact with the older male 

Slipping a hand down to grab Erens throbbing cock Eren was a whining moaning mess by this point and Levi loved every last second of it teasing Eren some more he gently squeezed and then proceeded to rub his thumb over the slit making him shake in his grasp as eren started to leak pre cum he knew by the way eren was moaning that he would cum soon so Levi reluctantly released erens cock earning a angry glare from the boy 

"Levi?" Eren was confused but levi knew exactly what he was doing

" were you fingering yourself while you were jerking off hmmm" Levi was thoroughly enjoying erens facial expressions

"Yes" Eren admitted with a deep red blush prominent on his face

"Show me how you were doing it but make sure you stretch yourself enough"  
Levi had backed up to give eren room and with out hesitation eren had reached behind himself and inserted his pointer finger letting out a moan as he started working the finger back and forth for a short time when he added a second finger he winced a little but kept finger fucking himself stretching the ring of muscles as far as he could while also thrusting them in and out in an increasingly fast motion all the while letting out small groans 

Feeling that eren had been stretched out enough and being at the end of his rope he needed eren now twirling eren around again Levi connected thier lips together in an almost feral kiss before placing both of the boys legs around his hips both of them knowing what was about to happen  
Levi lined himself up with erens supple ass then he slowly inserted the tip waiting for eren to get used to levis tip before inserting anymore when he finally loosened up his muscles Levi proceeded to shove his thick cock deep into erens ass and waited once again for the younger to recover before pulling out and once again sheathing himself into Eren groaning  
" fuck eren you're so tight" it felt amazing being inside eren Levi's cock seemed to fit perfectly inside him and the heat that generated from deep inside his ass enveloped Levi's throbbing member

"Mmmmmm Levi I can feel you're cock pulsing inside me" that was it the end of Levi's patience suddenly he jerked his hips back and thrusted hard setting a fast and hard rhythm " ah…nnnnn Levi harder faster ah please " complying to erens wish levi thrusted into eren faster and harder than before searching for a particular spot " oh my god Levi" finally hitting erens prostate he grunted in response making sure to hit that spot each time he pulled out a drove himself back in "ahhh Levi I'm s-so close mnnnnnh" 

"me too eren hang on" still thrusting at a fast pace levi had started to thrust deeper and harder and eren was a moaning mess he knew he was on the edge and it wasn't long before eren had stuttered out a weak warning then moaned lewdly as his orgasm finally wracked his body as he came spurting his load all over his chest

A few minutes later Levi was shooting hot thick ropes of cum deep into erens ass which caused eren to let out a loud moan as Levi rode out his orgasm once Levi had recovered from his orgasm he pulled out of eren who let out a small whimper at the loss of Levi's member and they shared one last kiss before cleaning each other off " you better not avoid me again I missed you, you shitty brat" 

"I love you too sir"

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own aot, Eren or Levi(although I wish I did) the story is my original work.


End file.
